


Falling till Midnight

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 06, kinda angsty, much needed talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a much needed talk , set after season 6 .Derek doesn't know Stiles and Lydia aren't together and Derek is holding back something from Stiles. What happens next? read to find out
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Derek had spoken to most of the pack. Initially it was awkward to say the least but once they had a pack meeting, and did some much needed catching up, they all seemed to be fine.

Just as everyone started leaving at about 11.47 p.m , Derek exhaled and said" Uhm Stiles can I talk to you ?" 

"Yeah sure" Stiles said as he put his hands in his jeans as Derek stepped out closing the front door .

"Wanna go for a walk ?" Derek asked as he walked to the front porch

"In the woods ? at this time?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah " Derek said putting his hands in his jeans pockets

"Well since you are there , why not?" Stiles said as they started walking towards the woods

"So.. How have you been ?I know it's been a while since we last spoke ." Derek said sighing as they walked in the dark 

"Uh yes , it has . I'm ok" Stiles replied a little coldly

"How was it been in college ?" Derek asked

"It was ok, well the first day of FBI academy,I saw you , on the screen after like a long time." Stiles said "I kinda freaked out about the mass murder thing "

"Well that was false but it turned out well I guess " Derek said looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, Didn't know you were in North Carolina though, lost contact with you almost 6 months back" Stiles started" but it was not the same even before that " he trailed off pursuing his lips .

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about that" Derek said as they stopped "I've been trying to get in the right head space before , you know seeing everyone again..Ever since Mexico , things just haven't been the same "

"Yeah thing didn't seem ok with the rest of the pack but it seemed ok to run off with Braeden, who you barely knew" Stiles said furrowing his eyebrows 

"Stiles it's not like that ,she wa-" Derek started

"She was there for you when you needed her whatever ,but so were we . How many times have we had each others back? When Eric and Boyd died , we were there, when Jennifer betrayed you, we were there.Even when we came to look for you in Mexico. Scott needed you and you just up and left. I needed you." Stiles burst out

"It was just a goodbye and you rode off into the sunset with Braeden" Stiles said walking a little ahead

"Stiles I know I haven't been the best at-" derek started as he walked behind Stiles

"No Derek, you haven't even tried " Stiles exhaled and turned back with a sad look on his face

Derek heard Stile's heart rate drop

"You didn't even try Derek" Stiles continued"You just abandoned Beacon Hills as a part of your life entirely." he paused and ran his hand through his hair "Did we really mean that little to you?" he said furrowing his brows and threw his arms in the air

Derek pulled Stiles closer by grabbing his arms" Don't say that" Derek said" Ever."

"Why not?It's the truth, isn't it?" Stiles said his lips shaking a little

They were close enough for Derek to see that Stiles's eyes were a little watery.

"Stiles, I know that there is probably no way I can make it up to you, but please , please let me explain" Derek said his eyes getting a little teary eyed looking at Stiles

"Please" Derek said

Stiles looked down and back at Derek, sighing said"Ok" 

Derek sighed and let go of Stiles and turned around the other way "I left because I felt responsible for everyone's death ." he said looking away "What happened to Cora, Boyd , even Allison. I turned them , I was responsible for bringing the into this world of werewolves and hunters. And when you all came all the way to Mexico to save me , I..I realized that I couldn't let this happen to all of you.I had to get myself as far away from all of you to protect all of you.All of you have risked your lives for something or the other, you getting possessed by the Nogitsune, Lydia becoming a Banshee, Jackson being the Kanima and Jennifer taking all of your parents while going on a killing spree ." he sighed

"Especially you, I couldn't risk your life, in all this chaos with the supernatural world and with you being the brains of the pack while also risking your life , I just couldn't do that to you. You saved me and helped me so many times , be it the first time I was shot with a silver bullet or when I was paralyzed and you held me up." Derek continues crossing his arms across his chest

He swallowed hard and continued " You helped me get Laura and Boyd out, you helped me when Jennifer attacked me, you helped me when I was changed back to a teenager, I-I realized that you were a huge part of the pack and my life too."

Derek turned around and said"I -I couldn't lose you Stiles, anyone who has been a part of my life has either ended up dead or hurt."

Stiles looked up at Derek with a sympathetic look and started "Derek, you brought us into this world, your world and made it so much better. Me and Scott were nobodies before this, you helped both of us and what happened to Boyd , Erica and Allison was not your fault.You need to stop beating yourself up about it .Even during the whole Jennifer incident you chose to trust us, that's more important. You were the best alpha for Scott and to train him, none of us would even know each other if it wasn't for you.You are so much more than you think" Stiles sighed

"I never meant to hurt you Stiles, I just needed to get away for a while, and Braeden wasn't with me , she dropped me off and left ." Derek said shrugging"And I'm so glad that it was you, out of everyone who found me after this time.Thank you Stiles , and I'm very very sorry. It probably won't help but I'll try my best to be better."

Stiles looked up at Derek and swallowed hard "Ok, just don't up and leave suddenly, I don't know what I would do. It was really hard when you left Derek, Scott turned on me and we had this huge fight , and I didn't know who to turn to...you betrayed my trust."

Derek looked down feeling a little bad as he pressed his lips together .

"I know Stiles, I -I am " Derek said looking up a little teary eyed" I am sorry , I know it's hard to believe me but I'm gonna stay this time."

Stiles came closer and put his hand on Derek's cheek for a second and said "It's all gonna be ok, take it one day at a time we'll be ok" he smiled

"Ok" Derek said giving a half smile "Come on ,I'll drop you home, I don't want your dad coming at me with a shotgun for kidnapping his son"

"That sounds like good payback to be honest if you ask me" Stiles said shrugging

"Wow thanks for that" Derek said smiling a little as they started heading out of the woods.

They finally reached Stiles's house and said their goodbyes .

Derek did tell Stiles the truth about why he left but only the partial truth.

Derek exhaled and furrowed his brows worried as he watched Stiles sneak back in silently .....

**********************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Looking for love in all the wrong places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek try to work out their differences and rebuild their trust.

Stiles and Derek had been trying whatever they could to try and mend their relationship. Derek invited Stiles to train and Stiles initially said no but eventually came around.

Derek stepped out to the front porch when he heard a car pull up .Stiles wore a red flannel.

"we're training and you're wearing a flannel? "Derek raising his eyebrows

"Relax" Stiles said as he started unbuttoning his flannel revealing a black tee under "I'm like superman" he joked as he took off the flannel and put it down on the front porch.

Derek rolled his eyes " Yeah Of course" 

Derek looked Stiles up and down " Did you start working out?" he asked

"Yep , almost a year and a half back" Stiles replied " Like what you see?" he said winking.

Derek smiled sarcastically and said "No ,but your girlfriend probably does"

"Girlfriend?" Stiles asked puzzled as he sat on the front porch

"Yeah ,Lydia" Derek said like it was obvious

"No we broke up" Stiles said 

"What?when? " Derek asked confused

"Last week" Stiles said shrugging like it wasn't a big deal 

"You were in love with her your whole life, what happened?" Derek asked sitting beside him

"I realized that it was more if wanting what I couldn't have, and she knew that I loved her but still chose to be with other people and then realized my worth after like 4 or 5 years, plus the long distance thing didn't really work out." Stiles said and looked at Derek "I think I learned my self worth and moved on. It was sort of mutual but still a little painful"

"oh" Derek said "I'm sorry Stiles"

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault" Stiles said shrugging "Let's get to training , come on" he said getting up

Derek exhaled and got up .

"Ok so stand here " Derek pointed opposite to him "Do you know anything about self defense?"he asked 

"uh Kinda " Stiles said shrugging" why do i-" he started before he was in a choke hold

"How do you free yourself?" Derek asked trying not to make Stiles pass out 

Stiles started thrashing around trying to set himself free hitting Derek's arm when suddenly Stiles's body went limp

"Shit " Derek said letting go of Stiles placing him down carefully "Stiles !Stiles" Derek said trying to shake him awake, when suddenly he was kicked and his back was to the ground with Stiles holding him down 

"Tadaa!" Stiles said letting go but still hovering over Derek

"That is not a very good technique since the whole point of someone putting you in a choke hold is to make you pass out " Derek said resting on his elbows with Stiles dangerously close"

Stiles too seemed to realize this and swallowed hard and looked down at Derek's lips before saying " Uh yeah but I really wouldn't be passed out so the jokes on them since I'll be able to escape"

"Oh really?" Derek said raising his eyebrows and flipped Stiles over pinning him down by his arms"Try now"

"Ugh the werewolf wins again" Stiles said rolling his eyes

"Shocker" Stiles said sarcastically

" Stiles, you need to know how to defend yourself , werewolf or not, there are gonna be people trying to hurt you. You're a part of the supernatural world now" Derek said getting up and helping Stiles up.

"Yeah I know" Stiles said taking Derek's hand and stood up "I just never got to learning it , but I'll be fine , I'm gonna be in the FBI Academy . I'll learn something " He said dusting himself off

"Yeah I guess , but they'll mainly train you with weapons, you need to heighten your other senses too" Derek said

"Yeah Ok Try me" Stiles said as they started training

They trained for about an hour until the sun started going down when Stiles said panting "I'm tired, I better get going" 

"Uh ok " Derek said hesitantly as he walked up his porch stairs

"Bye Derek, Catch you later" Stiles said as he got into his Jeep and left

Derek watched as Stiles drove away and realized that Stiles had left his flannel .

Derek picked it up and decided to give it back to Stiles .He went back in and took a quick shower and wore jeans and a red fingered sweater 

He grabbed the red flannel and left to Stiles's house.He climbed onto the roof and entered Stiles room through the window, typical Derek style and found the room empty . 

He put the flannel and was ready to leave when the bathroom door opened , Stiles came out wearing just a towel around his waist, water dripping from his hair and face.Stiles looked up and almost fell"Fuck" Stiles said as he held onto his towel and hand one hand over his heart "God damn it Derek, it's been almost 2 years since you've done this , do you WANT me to get a heart attack?" Stiles said getting scared.

Derek just stood there looking at Stiles and unintentionally licked his lips "Uh uh...uh Yea" he stammered " uh sorry sorry didn't mean to intrude"Derek continued looking down putting his hand behind his neck awkwardly"You just left this" Derek said pointing to the flannel still looking down.

"Oh, I forgot about that, but thanks" Stiles said

"uh yea no problem" Derek said looking up at Stiles and then away

"Dude are you ok?What's wrong?" Stiles asked looking worried as he came closer

"Uhm yea yea" Derek lied looking up, "I'm fine, I gotta go" 

"Wait, Derek what's wrong?" Stiles said but before he could complete his sentence Derek was out of the window and walking away.

Stiles exhaled as he watched Derek walk away.


	3. Really don't know how we made it here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to Derek's loft after he left suddenly and seemed a little weird

Stiles changed into a black t shirt and a pair of jeans . He grabbed his keys and headed to Derek's loft, his hair was still wet and the shirt clung to his body because he had just stepped out when it was raining . He drove to the loft and jumped out of the jeep jogging up to the loft door. He ran a hand through his wet hair before pounding on the door.

"Derek open up! It's pouring out here!" Stiles yelled but to his avail there was no response 

"Derek I know you can hear me open up" Stiles said getting a little frustrated his teeth chattering because of the cold.

"You know what, you can go fuck yourself " Stiles said as he turned to leave 

The door opened and Derek came out "I'm sorry I just can't be around you right now, but I'll give you a change of clothes if you would like" he said

"What?! Seriously" Stiles said still shivering a little "You know what, my bad ." he said walking back with the rain pouring 

"What St-" Derek started walking behind Stiles

"Just back off Derek!" Stiles said turning back and yelled at Derek invading his personal space. "It's my fault, for trusting you after what went down , You leaving with no contact, being back again , acting all weird " he retorted "I'm done trying to be understanding and justify your stupid actions with you being distant and suddenly so nice"

"We really DID mean that little to you" Stiles said jabbing Derek in his chest with his finger and turned and drove off in his jeep leaving Derek in the rain .

Derek was so confused but he knew that he was not gonna fuck this up like he usually did and got into his Camaro and rove to Stiles's house . He pulled up right behind Stiles's jeep owing that he left around the same time Stiles did .

"Stiles wait!" Derek said as he got out and slow jogged towards Stiles as he walked behind him.

"Leave me alone" Stiles said as he reached the porch steps.

"Stiles" Derek said as he jogged right in front of Stiles stopping him by putting his arms out 

"Get out of my way" Stiles said angrily

"Ok just hear me out " Derek said 

"Already did , don't wanna hear anymore excuses" Stiles said pushing Derek and opening his door .

Derek took a deep breath and turned as he realised Stiles was closing the door .

"You're my anchor" Derek let out

Stiles stopped closing the door and opened it up with a puzzled look on his face

"I left because I knew you were my anchor , and " Derek said looking down sighing "..and everyone important to me has either ended up dead or hurt or have betrayed me. I knew you wouldn't let me leave if I told you this........and... I had to get away .. to protect you." he said gulping

"Protect me? Why do you get decide that huh? " Stiles said pushing Derek a little" What makes you think I can't protect myself huh? Oh and where were you when I was taken by the Ghost riders? Where were you then to " protect" me?" Stiles said still pushing Derek back up to the point where Derek was now at the bottom of the porch stair.

"I didn't know about the Ghost riders, No one told me.." Derek said putting his hand in his pockets "And you can choose to do whatever you want with what I just said but I needed to tell you the truth and lose you rather than have you hate me for a lie." he said looking up at Stiles " I'll get going " Derek said as he turned to leave .

"You're leaving again." Stiles said , his voice low 

Derek sighed and turned around. "I just told that you were my anchor and you very well know what an anchor means to a wolf, you saw Scott and Allison "

"Wait , that's how you feel about me?" Stiles asked furrowing his brows

Derek sighed and rubbed his temple" For someone who is so smart, I figured you would probably understand it "

Stiles stood there with his mouth partially open "Uh ...I " Stiles said

"Ok, I'm gonna go now " Derek said raising eyebrows

Just as Derek was about to turn and leave , Stiles pulled his arm bringing him closer as he stood one step above Derek.

"Why do you think I was the only one who was so angry when you left ? You think just anyone would feel that ?" Stiles said holding Derek's hand looking right at him

"I feel the same way about you stupid." Stiles said smiling " For someone who was an Alpha you don't seem to understand it " he joked

Stiles heart beat faster and faster as Derek's face came up to his own. Then he kissed him back. 

They stood there kissing in the rain before Derek pulled away, Stiles whined as they broke apart   
"You need to go back in " Derek said walking back not letting go of Stiles's hand "You'll fall sick"  
"Or you could come in " Stiles said having a strong grip on Derek's hand " My dad's not gonna be home tonight"  
"Okay.. but nothing's happening " Derek said walking in with Stiles.  
"Uhm.. I can't make any promises " Stiles said smirking as they went in and closed the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hoped u like this fic! leave other prompts u would like to see

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! hope you like this chapter, I'll update this fic soon...Don't forget to leave kudos and comment down below!  
> What do you think Derek is hiding from Stiles?


End file.
